


Time of Death

by evila_elf



Category: House
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evila_elf/pseuds/evila_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Week is a long time when you lose someone you love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time of Death

Originally posted May 25th, 2008 to Livejournal

Saturday. 3:25pm: Time of Death.  
House looked down at the too-still body. He wanted to reach out, to touch the skin. But he couldn’t. The cold feel of death would be too much. Make it too real.

Sunday, 4:30pm: The Funeral  
Wilson was laid to rest. Cold body into colder ground.  
House shivered.

Sunday, 5:10pm: Forgetting  
House got so drunk, that he spent the next 3 hours babbling about all of the things that he had left unsaid….

Sunday, 8:33pm: Remembering  
…then cried himself to sleep on the couch.

Monday, 2:28am: Dreaming  
Warm hands touched him. Warm lips kissed him. Warm brown eyes gazed into his own. Together they waited for the morning.

Monday, 7:55am: Mourning  
House didn’t want to get out of bed. He never wanted to again. If he stayed and concentrated, maybe he could still feel Wilson’s touch upon his cheek as he said goodbye.

Monday, 12:10pm: Choices  
House sat down at the piano. A full bottle of booze and a full refill of Vicodin sitting next to him. His hands shook as he reached out.

Monday, 12:12pm: Decisions  
House swallowed one pill, two. A sip of beer. He reached out again…

Monday, 12:16pm: Drowning  
…and touched the piano keys softly, the sound pure. He played for hours, loosing himself in the complex melodies until the medley came to a crashing end of jumbled notes. Funny thing about how similar most endings can be.

Tuesday, 9am: Can’t Go Home  
House showed up to work, despite having the week off. He couldn’t spend another day with nothing to do but remember the good times.

Tuesday, 3:34pm: Good Times  
He laughed until he had tears in his eyes. Cameron left with tears in her own.

Tuesday, 10pm: Home is Where the Heart is  
Cuddy forced him to go home.  
House stood just inside the doorway, eyes surveying his empty apartment, heart breaking with each tick of the clock.

Tuesday, 10:29pm: Gone  
House fell into bed, still dressed. His leg throbbed, but he didn’t care. Again he cried, but this time there was no Wilson in his dreams to comfort him.

Wednesday, 11 something am: House, Where did you Go?  
The next day was a blur of pain, pain, and more pain. The phone rang at least a half dozen times and Chase stopped by once. Chase quickly left when the sound of the phone being tossed against the door alerted him that House was indeed alive inside.  
House went to bed in a tangle of sheets and yesterday’s clothes.

Thursday, 8:10am: Waking Up  
House slowly opened his eyes and blinked several times to grease their rusty-feeling hinges. He showered. He brushed his teeth. He ate breakfast. He played the piano. Fuck, he missed Wilson.

Friday, 11am: Cuddy, MD  
He ranted. He fumed. Cuddy smiled and sent him to the clinic for two hours…

Friday, 11:10am: Distractions  
…House ended up staying for 5.

Friday, 11:45pm: Holding  
House fell into bed, exhausted, but freshly showered and clean-clothed. He pulled a spare pillow towards himself and clung to it as he fell asleep.

Saturday, 10:33am: Fading  
Sunlight tickled his face awake. House gingerly got out of bed and took two Vicodin. He lay back down and waited for the pain to lessen. It finally did and he got up to brew some coffee and flip through a week’s worth of mail.

Saturday: 3:25pm: Beginnings  
One week. House looked at the time on the clock.  
It was time to start living again.


End file.
